Known in the present state of the art are devices for sealing the joints of tubing elements used in pneumatic transport facilities, comprising two flanges of which one flange is rigidly secured on one of the tubing elements and the other flange is mounted on the other tubing element with a clearance and is kinematically associated with a mechanical actuator so as to be traversed lengthwise the other tubing element. The device is also provided with a contrivance to hermetically seal up the joint between the other flange and the other tubing element.
The other flange is so mounted on the other tubing element as to traverse strictly axially from a power cylinder kinematically associated therewith through a linkage or rodding (cf., e.g., USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 893,748 published in the "Bulletin of discoveries, inventions, industrial designs and trade marks", No. 48 of 1981).
To attain reliable operation of a pneumatic transport facility one should provide a high degree of hermetic tightness of every detachable joint. This is attainable in the aforedescribed device only due to high-precision perfect manufacture of all the components involved. However, since this device is to be applied in relatively large-bore tubings, such a manufacture of the aforesaid components substantially raises the cost of the device for sealing the detachable joints and hence the arrangement as a whole.